<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to those currently assembled by meowcosm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461665">to those currently assembled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcosm/pseuds/meowcosm'>meowcosm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Meeting Room Sex, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Tender Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcosm/pseuds/meowcosm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Grand Hall of Fhirdiad castle is a table tall enough for Dimitri to kneel under, with headroom to spare. </p><p>It's only natural that he gets some ideas, especially when he spends so much time in there in meetings with a husband he can't even touch during them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to those currently assembled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my motivation has been dead in the water recently so it's been fun to just write shameless dimidue fuck n suck</p><p>suck his dick saturday everyone it's back and better than ever</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the interest of propriety, it was always to be Dimitri who would show visitors to Fhirdiad castle out towards the courtyard after meetings. People came from far and wide to have his audience, and- as Dimitri had once explained to Dedue- it was the least he could do to allow them his presence as they departed. Once outside of the castle walls, they would no longer be in his care, aside from in the kingly sense. Until then, to accompany them was his honour, if not his obligation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dedue, more often than not, remained in the great hall. Used and maintained for meetings involving the king, and otherwise off-limits, it had taken Dedue a considerable while for his presence in perhaps the most commanding sector of the already-authoritative building to feel earned, let alone natural. But years of meetings had made each little intricacy of the room familiar. Dimitri never held an audience which he was not invited to partake in- there was no substitute for the king’s most trusted advisor. And as Dimitri made it his mission to hear each grievance, to extend his hand to the many as often as he could- it was inevitable, then, the slow creep of unshakeable presence. It was a room Dedue had eaten in, had slept in, had even sung and danced in- where he had learned that in some places, to call diplomacy an art form was not a metaphor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His chair, at the head of the table, was comfortable. It was home, at least until Dimitri returned. Upon his arrival, he would excuse himself, partaking in evening exercises before heading to the dining hall for dinner. Dedue, as patient as ever, could wait for those things, however. Even if he were not to accompany Dimitri outside to see guests away- Dimitri had insisted against it previously, commanding him to rest and gather his thoughts- it would be impolite for Dedue to depart without giving a final address to the king. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nor would it be appropriate for Dedue to ignore the appearance of his lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The officials from Gaspard have departed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice rang out from behind the intimidating, dark-oak door which provided the only public entrance into the chamber. It was instantly recognizable, and it did not cross Dedue’s mind for a second to ask who it belonged to. Not when it spoke to him with such soft, loving warmth, re-established so soon after the earlier formalities. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dimitri.” Dedue turned in his chair to face the door, surprised that it did not open immediately. “You are welcome to enter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” With a gentleness intentional on Dimitri’s past, lest his crest activate, the door swung inwards, allowing the king passage through the arch of the doorway. As it swung naturally back to its stationary position, Dimitri produced a key from the pocket of his long regal-blue garment and pressed the door carefully to where he would be able to lock it securely. He slipped the dull-silver key inside the locking mechanism, turning it until the solid click of metal echoed throughout the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dedue kept his eyes firmly on each motion- it was not strange to see the king locking a door, of course. But something about the situation struck him as off- not Dimitri, not the key, or the door, but something else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is generally the responsibility of the servants to lock the doors.” Dedue observed. “You should not trouble yourself with such trivialities.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without turning his head, Dimitri responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There will be no staff in the area tonight. I’ve ensured it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” A part of Dedue wished to question Dimitri as to the reason for this, but he kept quiet. “I suppose we will both be exiting using the back door, then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though the heavy wooden door was the only part of the great chamber through which those uninvolved with the royal household could enter, a separate door laid hidden at the back of the room. Obscured by its modest construction and its similarity to the understated panels surrounding it, and protected by a lock for which few held the keys, Dedue had nonetheless been through it many times. It provided reliable access to the interior of the castle- the guts, as he had heard it be called by those engaged with its affairs. Such was an interior Dedue lived out much of the rest of his life in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Dimitri mused, albeit in a tone that suggested the thought was nothing new to him. “I suppose that will be the case. You have kept hold of your key, correct?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dedue nodded, even though Dimitri still faced the door. “I used it several days ago.” Silently, he slipped his hand down to the pocket of his jacket, and felt the rigid metal underneath the thick autumn-suited fabric. “It shall not be a problem.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Excellent. That said, you should know that I do not doubt that you shall remember these things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate your trust in me, Dimitri.” Dedue muttered, somewhat unsure of how to proceed with the conversation. Dimitri continued to face the door, as if he could not turn to look Dedue in the face. “I will ensure that it is not misplaced.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri’s face sagged downwards, gazing at the floor. “I have no reason to believe that it shall be. Indeed, I have been thinking of ways to thank you for your diligence and attentiveness.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dedue’s eyes perked up, focusing on Dimitri more intently. They surveyed each aspect of him for the subtle implications of body language, eventually picking out the slight traces of hesitancy he displayed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you seek to do so,” asserted Dedue, “then I will receive your thanks with graciousness. But be assured that I require nothing of the sort. To be by your side is what I desire most deeply.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To hear you say such things…” Dimitri continued “you flatter me so deeply. I hope that I shall do nothing myself to disrupt this trust you have placed in me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I shall remain by your side.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri turned to face Dedue, the corners of his eyes dampened by the nascent accumulation of tears. Still, his composition remained, and he spoke with great consideration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have done so for much longer than I could have asked from you. You accompany me during these long and laborious meetings, and you provide me with no complaint during the day.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is my pleasure.” Dedue responded. He wasn’t sure if pleasure was necessarily the right word- there was not much to be said for endless political affairs, and impatience often ebbed at his shores. Still, the seemingly infinite storm of meetings and negotiations were there to construct a better future. That, Dedue had committed himself to long ago. “You do not need to act as if you are in my debt.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri huffed a little, and crossed his arms. “I do not consider myself in your debt. It is not a matter of debt, but a matter of appreciation. You- Dedue- are the most invaluable partner I could wish for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Irreplaceable.” Dedue spoke the word from the conversation which had set them on the path to the future with reverence, almost verbatim in tone and pitch to Dimitri’s enunciation. At the sound of it, Dimitri emitted a wistful sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cherished.” Dimitri purred. “I wish to demonstrate the extent to which I feel this way. To which I have always felt this way. And only towards you, Dedue.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something stirred within Dedue, then, triggered by the sudden electricity within Dimitri’s voice. How he was drawing closer, too. Soft, gentle steps, which transfixed Dedue’s vision in the sweetness of their motion. Which made his throat dry, as if the anticipation could parch him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you are amenable, my dearest, then I wish to tend to you here and now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tend to?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words circled in Dedue’s mind for what felt like an achingly long time. They were the sort of words he had heard most often from healers, and Dimitri was decisively not amongst their ranks. Nor was Dedue injured or unwell at current, so the attention of a healer would be unwanted. But Dimitri’s eyes were clouded with intent, and Dedue could not sincerely suggest that he had been mistaken in his statement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the cloud of his thoughts, Dedue did not notice Dimitri drawing even closer towards him. Close enough for him to touch- in particular, for him to slip his hand onto Dedue’s upper thigh, and brush the muscle laying underneath. A touch which made Dedue jolt, both physically and mentally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only then did Dimitri’s intentions hit him. All at once, too, with a bristling sensation of pleasure gathering within the confinement of his undergarments and a furious blush settling onto his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-”, Dedue stammered, “I do not believe I understand your intentions entirely.” Though there was little else that Dimitri could be alluding to, Dedue thought it best to prompt him for confirmation. If nothing else, he would have more time to decide whether he could truly let such a tempting inappropriateness slide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the question, Dimitri blushed too. “My intention is to pleasure you.” he muttered, suddenly unsure of himself. “You have done me a great favour sitting through these meetings, regardless of whether they are relevant to your particular interests.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your interests are my interests.” Dedue interjected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such may be true. But you are under no obligation to display such engagement with affairs unrelated to your particular advisory role.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri paused, then coughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And,” he continued, “you know well enough that I find it quite gratifying to pleasure you. I believe that it will provide the both of us some relief at the end of a long day.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dedue could not deny that the prospect was appealing. Still, he shot Dimitri a quizzical glance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For what purpose are we in the great hall, then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So that I can impart some pleasant memories of the place. And because I cannot wait to taste you, my cherished.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as Dedue wished to maintain propriety in the matter at hand, he could feel himself losing more ground to his body each second. A febrile heat was building within his stomach, rapidly sinking lower. And Dimitri’s hand was venturing further up his thigh, so tantalizingly close to where Dedue’s erection was beginning to stir. It occurred to him then that he had not given Dimitri permission to continue- and that he could call off this dalliance now, should he truly wish to do so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All that exited his lips was a sigh, followed by a strangled groan of permission. But at the warbled </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dimitri’s eyes lit up with an undeniable fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please,” he muttered, sinking to the floor with immediacy, “let me know what you wish for me to do. I have ensured that the area is deserted, and that we will not be disturbed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It struck Dedue then that this was the reason why Dimitri had gone to such personal effort to ensure that the door was closed sufficiently upon his re-entrance. He had little time to ruminate on the matter, however, as Dimitri disappeared underneath the tall, broad table which Dedue remained sat at. With his chair pushed slightly away from the table, he could see Dimitri underneath it, balanced on his knees with his head hovering underneath the wooden roof. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Face, crucially, aligned with the seat of Dedue’s trousers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would be content to move the table, Dimitri. Or to bring the chair backwards some longer distance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite Dedue’s prompting, Dimitri shook his head. “I find that I have enough room under here. Truth be told, I have envisioned myself in this position for a while.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though he was sure that Dimitri could not see the expressive twist of his face, Dedue could not help but contort his face in arousal at the thought of him actively envisioning ways he could pleasure Dedue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I enjoyed it,” Dimitri continued, and Dedue felt more blood rush to his cock, now half-erect, “and wished to carry it out as such.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You intend to…” Dedue begun, trailing off at the end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To pleasure you with my mouth.” Dimitri continued. “I can see that you are eager, my cherished.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was embarrassing, Dedue thought, to be read so keenly and so accurately. Even when such was necessary, and inherent to the task at hand. Regardless, he moved his hands away from his sides and towards where fabric distorted at the heated press of his cock. Slowly, he unbuttoned the tense fabric, eventually exposing the fabric of his undergarments. It all felt rather strange to undress in such a rigid and professional environment, but Dedue was conscious that he had perhaps riled Dimitri up too far to be justified in any complaint. Nor, in the grand scheme of things, did he wish to protest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without thinking any further, Dedue pulled his undergarments down. The length of his cock now fully exposed, he could better feel the heat of Dimitri’s breath on its head- it excited him in a way little else could. Especially when it forecasted the keen attention that Dimitri paid to him during their time together. His dick strained further at the thought, and Dedue could swear that Dimitri let out a satisfied whine as it twitched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Dimitri panted. “I hope that this is satisfying for you, beloved.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Dedue could give a response, Dimitri placed a soft kiss on the head of his cock. The touch, though light, sent an electric spark through Dedue’s body, and he had to immediately resist the urge to press forward. Dimitri’s mouth was likely not open, and to be too insistent was the last thing Dedue desired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still- Dimitri took his time. Following the single kiss came a tender lick at the head, tracing down to the place where it joined with the tip of Dedue’s shaft. Though Dimitri had performed oral on his lover before- all of the gods and goddesses in the pantheon had he done so, Dedue thought- the brief gestures carried with them a spark of experimentality. He was testing, adjusting himself, and Dedue would simply have to hold patient until he decided to take things further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, Dedue considered himself the patient one between the two of them. But to be teased like this, with Dimitri’s spit now trailing off of his cock, was a provocation he was not sure could go ignored for long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are being quite gentle.” Dedue waited until Dimitri’s mouth was decisively unoccupied to say it, so as to avoid any frustration caused by Dimitri’s inability to respond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breathily, underneath him, Dimitri spoke up. “You wish for me to progress faster, then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dedue nodded sharply, only for him to remember once more that Dimitri was underneath him, and could not see his gesture. It occurred to him then that this was another potential reason for his hesitancy- Dimitri had always shown a remarkable affection for seeing Dedue in the heat of his pleasure, and to be deprived of his expressions was to remove one of the key indicators of his success. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Dedue replied, half-conscious of his own speech as he formulated an idea in his mind. He brought his hand to where Dimitri kneeled underneath the table, and rested it on the flaxen locks of his hair. Not only was the texture comforting, but Dedue could feel the way Dimitri shuddered under the touch. “I believe it may be of use for me to keep my hand intertwined with your hair. That way, I can provide some encouragement, or indication.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At Dedue’s broad, calloused fingers slipped between the strands of his hair, Dimitri shuddered with pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did not speak for long, not when Dedue dug his fingers in further and brought Dimitri’s head forward, towards his cock. With an unexpected eagerness, Dimitri’s mouth came to take in the head and the tip of Dedue’s shaft. The sensation shot through Dedue once more, and only through digging his spare hand into the strong wood of the table could he prevent himself from leaning backwards- and potentially toppling over. Instinctually, his other hand tensed up in tandem, and Dimitri let out a muffled moan at the new friction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So very good, Dimitri.” Despite verging on the edge of incoherency, Dedue placed all of his spare mental resources into speaking coherently, encouraging Dimitri further. Slowly but surely, Dimitri took the shaft deeper into his mouth. With all of Dedue’s concentration placed elsewhere, he could not stifle a moan at the movement, nor could he resist the temptation to thrust into Dimitri’s mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“V-very good, Dimitri- you- can you take me like this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One hand still intertwined with Dimitri’s hair, Dedue could feel the motion both of Dimitri leaning into Dedue’s thrusts and his head bobbing downwards, signifying his approval. A heated groan erupted from Dedue’s throat as he returned to the task with even greater eagerness and urgency. Despite being unable to see Dimitri’s face, Dedue could picture his enthusiasm as clear as day, and the combined satisfaction teetered on the brink of unbearable. Still, Dimitri returned to a steady pace. Now able to take the entirety of Dedue’s cock into his mouth, he built up a regularity in the way in which he leaned forward to accept him further. Without any variation, Dedue became painfully aware of how plaintively aroused he was by all of it, but at the same time how little relief seemed to be achieved simply through the sameness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silently, he drew his hand back on Dimitri’s scalp and took hold of his ponytail. He pulled it slightly- Dedue had insisted that he would not administer anything more than a light jolt to Dimitri during their relations, and Dimitri had been content with such an arrangement- and Dimitri stopped for a second to take stock. But before Dedue could encourage him towards anything, Dimitri made his own mind up. Though the rhythm of his motions remained the same, Dimitri began to lavish Dedue’s shaft with his tongue as he moved up and down, licking over the head whenever he withdrew most of the erection from his mouth. The greater intensity made Dedue grip harder on the table, enough that he was almost distracted from the drops of precum which he could feel emerging from his cock. That Dimitri swallowed, without hesitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-Dimitri,” he cried, aching as he did, “I-I’m close- do you- thank you, D-dimitri-”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning forward decisively, Dimitri took the entirety of Dedue’s length into his mouth, tongue lavishing the head as he did. The pointed movement shook Dedue to the core, and sent him rutting forward, hips jerking with an intensity that threatened to knock him off balance. With the fiery mix of relief and pressure overwhelming him, there was little Dedue could do but let himself spend in Dimitri’s mouth and down his throat. He released his hand from Dimitri’s hair as he did, so as he could clutch the table in tandem with his other hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri, at first, did not pull away. Only after he had swallowed- Dedue could feel the reverberations of his throat as he did- did he allow himself to move away from Dedue’s cock and shuffle out from underneath the table, still on his knees as he made eye contact with a deeply flustered Dedue once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m quite satisfied with that,” Dimitri said, “and I hope that it was enjoyable for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still somewhat washed away by the post-coital tide of orgasm, Dedue did not speak immediately. It did not take him long, however, to regain his composure and splutter out a sparse few words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You swallowed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could not spit.” Dimitri replied. “I do not wish to leave any traces of our activity within this space.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dedue glanced down at where his fingers had taken grip of the table, which was now where his fingernails had left significant gashes in its wood. He winced at the sight- the table was not as old as its surroundings, but it was impeccably crafted, and he hated to damage it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I fear such may not be possible. I have blemished the surface of the table with my grip.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri only shook his head. “That is fine. It will not be difficult to think of an excuse for that, nor to cover it up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretching to repeal the last of the tensions trapped within his body, Dedue paid attention once more to his cock. Still sticky with Dimitri’s saliva, he was nonetheless able to slip it back into his underclothes, and to pull his trousers up over his underclothes in turn. Dimitri stood up, and he too stretched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was worried that this would not go as planned,” Dimitri admitted, “as I was dubious as to whether our heights would allow it. To fit underneath a table at my height is a dubious affair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That, Dedue knew to be true. He had grown out of hiding games early in his life, as his height made concealing himself difficult. Such knowledge was not something he had expected to come into use at a time like this, however. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...You are good to me, Dimitri.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I love you so deeply. And I hope that you know that whenever we are in this room together, I appreciate your presence so very deeply. Regardless of what you are doing.” A deep breath works its way from Dimitri’s throat, full of satisfied desire. “My cherished.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel much the same, Dimitri. To spend my life with you.” Dedue stood, bringing his hand to Dimitri’s. Their fingers intertwined, in much the same fashion as Dedue had brought his fingers to tangle with Dimitri’s hair, and Dedue felt the low warmth of Dimitri’s body heat his cold palms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, too, did he feel something rigid against his arm as it brushed against Dimitri’s thigh, and Dimitri’s body twitching as he came into contact with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Do you wish to retire to our chambers for now?” It was a brief, ambiguous question, but Dedue sought not to draw an excess of attention to Dimitri’s own arousal. With the energy imbued in Dimitri’s flustered nodding, Dedue had little doubt that he had gotten his message across. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come, then.” he whispered, drawing his other hand to press unusually impishly against the shell of Dimitri’s ear. “I insist that our declaration of love and care shall be mutual.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ty for reading! feel free to leave a comment or a kudos </p><p>my twitter is @meowcosm i post a lot of dimidue </p><p>have a wonderful day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>